


Le feu rouge

by WinryOz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Bottom Kylo Ren, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Alors que la bataille fait rage dans la galaxie, Kylo Ren et le Général Hux se rapprochent et font face à leurs sentiments.





	1. Blessures

Le Général Hux venait de terminer son brillant discours face à tous les Stormtroopers lorsqu'il rencontra Kylo Ren, ordonnant les commandes du Finalizer. 

"Beau discours Général, lâcha-t-il. Et belle démonstration.  
-Plus personne ne tentera de nous résister, annonça-t-il, sûr de lui.  
-À moins d'être face à Skywalker, ajouta-t-il.  
-Skywalker est introuvable depuis des années, il n'a jamais été une menace pour le Premier Ordre," s'empressa de répondre Hux.

Soudain, une alarme retentit à bord du vaisseau et le Général se pressa au radar. 

"Des rebelles, Général, informa un officier.  
-Pointez les canons... Feu à volonté ! Aucun survivant !" s'exclama-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le Premier Ordre sortit gagnant de cette pauvre tentative de rébellion. Mais ce n'était rien face à ce qui allait suivre. En effet, une armée de vaisseaux prêt à se battre volèrent vers eux. Le Général Hux ordonnait toutes sortes d'actions tandis que Kylo Ren chevaucha un chasseur TIE, lui aussi prêt à en découdre avec l'ennemi. Mais avant de s'envoler dans l'espace, Hux sortit de nul part, intervint :

"Sois prudent Ren, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de mourir maintenant.  
-Je sais ce que je fais", répondit-il dans le plus grand des calmes, agacé par celui-là. 

Il s'envola alors, les laser déjà lancés vers ses cibles. En un quart de tour il détruisit tout ce qui lui paraissait menaçant. Il enchaînait les plus folles cascades et ne cessait de pilonner le manche dur des laser, de le presser. Il en projetait dans tous les sens, ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il serait satisfait. Mais il ne voyait qu'un devoir, son devoir.   
Lorsqu'il rentra sur le Finalizer, Kylo Ren rejoignit un coin tranquille, juste le temps d'être sous l'eau chaude d'une douche. Nu, il toucha sa longue cicatrice. Nu, il se contempla un instant dans le reflet d'un miroir. Il étira ses bras contre les parois glacées de la douche, laissant l'eau se répandre sur tout son corps, l'inonder de pensées. Il respirait fort sous la pression, sous l'adrénaline. Il avait tué encore, il n'en avait pas assez pourtant. Il en avait vu deux ou trois, des vaisseaux, s'enfuir. Il tapa alors fortement du poing sur le mur jusqu'à le fissurer.

"Attention Ren, tu passes déjà ton temps à endommager tout notre matériel technique, avertit Hux, adossé à la porte.   
-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles ! gronda-t-il, le corps ruisselant de tremblement.   
-Calme toi Re...  
-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! coupa-t-il. Laisse moi !  
-Calme toi Ren", ordonna le Général en partant.

Un simple cri grave se fit entendre, Kylo Ren laissa échapper toute sa rage, toute sa souffrance. À quoi pensait Hux en agissant de cette façon ? Il n'était plus un enfant, il était bien plus que cela. En sortant de la douche, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul face son reflet. Il était plus qu'un homme, il était bâti tel un monstre. Il n'était plus cet adolescent dans cette forêt enneigée. Cette cicatrice, c'était elle la menace. Mais la Force est grande chez les Skywalker. La Force saura l'attirer vers le côté obscur, elle sera finalement une alliée puissante. Il était toujours blessé, son torse n'était que rougeurs et plaies. Il allait vivre de cicatrices. Enfin, en se dirigeant vers la salle du trône, il entendit des échos avant d'y entrer.

"Kylo est encore trop faible ! Il est toujours tiraillé entre la lumière et le côté obscur. Moi, je ne vous décevrai jamais, je ne me laisserai pas avoir par une débutante, Suprême Leader Snoke, clama la voix du Général Hux.  
-Il apprendra de ses erreurs. Il n'est que rage et désespoir, le côté obscur est déjà encré en lui."

Kylo Ren entra à grandes enjambées, le regard noir vers Hux, prêt à lui sauter dessus mais il retourna rapidement son attention vers le Suprême Leader Snoke. En s'agenouillant comme un chevalier, il le salua gracieusement puis se tourna vers le Général, plein de haine. 

"J'ai ordonné la destruction d'un village, Tuanul ! rappela-t-il. J'ai tué par centaine, sans pitié, Général ! J'ai déjà rempli bien des missions dont la plupart ne seront jamais capable d'y parvenir. Suprême Leader", salua-t-il une dernière fois avant de partir. 

Le Général le suivit aussitôt, le visage crispé de férocité. 

"J'ai absolument tout entendu, tu tentes de prendre ma place mais tu n'es qu'un pion pour commander ce vaisseau. N'importe qui en est capable. Mais tu n'es sûrement pas capable d'endosser mon devoir.   
-Ton devoir, tu n'es même pas capable de tuer toute une armée de rebelles, jasa-t-il.  
-Je vais t'anéantir, tu seras le premier sur ma liste quand j'aurai renversé la galaxie, menaça-t-il.  
-Je ne te crois pas, tu es encore trop jeune.  
-Cesse d'insinuer cela !" explosa-t-il en l'étranglant par la Force. Je suis capable de renverser l'équilibre !

Entre deux déglutis et suffocations, Hux ne parvenait plus à respirer et se débattit tant bien que mal. Après plusieurs secondes de souffrance, Kylo Ren le projeta à plusieurs mètres sur le sol. Le Général peinait à se redresser, la gorge enflée. Il respira fort, cracha à plein poumons. À travers son masque, il pouvait voir la colère de Kylo Ren se battre en lui. Il se tenait là, aussi grand qu'une montagne. Cette vision terrifia Hux à tel point qu'il préféra s'isoler plutôt que d'entreprendre une nouvelle confrontation avec cet être. Il l'avait sous estimé, beaucoup trop. Il possédait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Cette force, la Force.   
Le calme revenu, la tempête dissipée, Hux le retrouva, une nouvelle fois, seul. Ce-dernier était concentré sur un objet. Il était sacré pour lui, le masque de Dark Vador, son grand-père. Son inspiration. 

"Pardonne-moi. Je le ressens encore... La traction vers la lumière. Le Suprême Leader le sent. Montre moi encore le pouvoir des ténèbres et je ne laisserai rien sur notre route. Montre moi... grand-père... Et je finirai ce que tu as commencé, murmura-t-il, pensant être seul.  
-Très touchant ce portrait de famille, souffla le Général Hux derrière son oreille.  
-Que fais-tu là encore ? Je t'interdis de m'espionner ! grinça-t-il.  
-Tu es vraiment trop impulsif, trop dépendant de lui, indiqua-t-il.  
-Respecte le ! articula Kylo Ren, tentant de se contrôler.  
-Ta famille, ta précieuse famille. Tu dois tous les assassiner, pas seulement ton père. Ton père que tu as pleuré", trancha le Général, toujours penché vers l'oreille de son auditeur.

Celui-ci ne pu résister et se releva dans une extrême rapidité. Il dégaina son sabre laser, rougeoyant de terreur et transperça toutes les cloisons autour de lui. Il hurlait de fureur

"Je n'ai que faire de mon père ! Je l'ai tué, j'ai transpercé son cœur ! rugit-il.  
-Assassine ton oncle et ta mère ! éclata Hux.  
-J'achèverai tous les Skywalker, ils mourront tous !" proclama-t-il dans un dernier coup de sabre laser.

Il s'effondra, les genoux tapant à terre, le souffle aussi fort qu'un terrible animal. Ils allaient tous payer pour ce qu'ils étaient. Tous, tous ! Kylo Ren prit la décision la plus épouvantable de sa vie en se promettant cet audacieux devoir. La galaxie le craindra, il sera celui qui aura vaincu les plus grands Jedi. Il sera le nouveau Dark Vador. Il revêtit son masque, se sentant comme un immortel, protégé et invincible. 

"J'attends cela avec impatience", susurra le Général Hux avant de rejoindre son poste.

Kylo Ren n'en pouvait plus de ne pas agir, il allait tout faire lui même. Il s'engagea dans un chasseur TIE, décolla dans la galaxie. S'il fallait retrouver son oncle, il savait où le trouver. Il pouvait le sentir. Direction la planète Ahch-To, il savait qu'il serait là, il l'avait vu. À son arrivée, il s'empressa de faire le tour de l'île, à la recherche de Luke Skywalker. Mais c'est en l'apercevant qu'il préféra se cacher. Pendant un instant, il pouvait l'observer sans qu'il ne le voit. Il se sentit alors menacé, il y avait une autre âme sur cette terre. Elle sortit alors de derrière une roche, sabre laser en main et s'entrainant sous le regard de son maître. Il éprouva alors une jalousie, lui aussi il avait été son apprenti, son petit protégé. Il se voyait Jedi, il était le meilleur au temple Jedi. Tout avait échoué, il méritait lui aussi d'être reconnu comme un espoir pour la galaxie. 

"Tu entends ?" s'exclama soudain Luke.

Rey s'arrêta aussitôt, brandit son sabre laser devant elle.

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, je le sens..., chuchota-t-il. C'est..." reprit-il mais il ne put terminer sa phrase tant la puissance de cet être le submergeait.

Alors, il sortit de sa cachette et se fit aussi grand qu'il le pouvait.

"Ben... murmura-t-il.  
-Skywalker, répliqua-t-il en sortant son sabre laser. C'est la fin pour toi" menaça-t-il en faisant tourner son arme entre sa main. 

Luke fit de même, sans peur, sans inquiétude. Le combat s'engagea avec force. Kylo Ren laissa sa rage se libérer, il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir de hurler. Son adversaire contra tous ses coups, c'était lui le vrai maître, le meilleur des Jedi. Ce n'était sûrement pas Kylo qui allait l'abattre mais rien ne l'arrêtait à ce moment. Il se déchaînait comme une tornade, il se sentait enfin lui-même, plein de néant, de douleur. Brutalement, il abattit son sabre, hurla de tout son être. D'un seul coup, Luke l'avait touché, renversant son flanc droit et sans pouvoir riposter, Rey, discrète, lui déchira l'omoplate dans le même cri. Il chuta mais n'abandonnait pas. Il agita dans le vent son sabre, aveuglé par la douleur. 

"Reviens vers la lumière Ben, conseilla Luke.  
-Jamais ! beugla-t-il.  
-Tu as encore du bon en toi, je le perçois, ajouta Rey.  
-Toi aussi... tu vas mourir !" articula-t-il malgré ses blessures.

Il la frôla à deux reprises mais celle-ci parvint à lui infliger un violent coup dans les côtes. Il s'abattit contre la pierre, ne tenant plus. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner alors dans une dernière tentative, il envoya Rey frapper contre le flanc d'une montagne. Elle s’évanouit sous le choc. Luke le regarda, terrorisé par cette action. 

"Ben ! Reprends toi ! cria-t-il  
-Tais-toi !" déclara-t-il en se redressant comme il pouvait.

Un duel de force débuta entre les deux hommes. Leurs mains face à face, cherchant à contrôler l'autre. Luke tenait, Kylo Ren se débattait. Il s'effondra à terre, lâchant un cri de désespoir. C'est dans un miracle inattendu qu'un vaisseau se rapprocha de la planète. Quelques Stormtroopers en sortirent et se battirent contre Luke Skywalker. Le Général Hux se précipita également dehors, attrapa Kylo Ren et l'aida à marcher. Il n'était qu'un débris entre ses bras, se tenant à peine contre lui. Le maître Jedi avait eut le temps de fuir, Rey sur ses épaules.


	2. L'infirmier

"Rattrapez les... murmura Kylo Ren, souffrant.  
-Ne parle pas Ren, soupira Hux, le ramenant à bord du vaisseau.  
-Non... Skywalker..." poursuivit-il dans la même agonie. 

Mais le Général Hux ordonna le décollage du Finalizer. Il emmena Kylo Ren dans ses appartements, l'allongea sur son lit de marbre noir. Il le laissa, le temps d'aller chercher de quoi le soigner.

"Enlève tes vêtements, Ren" demanda-t-il. 

Mais il ne lui parvint qu'un grognement de supplice. Hux le releva doucement, défit ses vêtements tachés de sang et entreprit de le débarrasser de son lourd masque. Il découvrit un corps maculé de plaies, d'entailles de toutes les tailles. Et tout ce sang le brisa. Il aurait pu empêcher ce massacre et tous ces dégâts si il avait repéré sa balise de position plus tôt.  
Kylo Ren fixait le vide, respirant lourdement. Il avait honte d'être dévoilé ainsi. Le Général désinfecta les nombreuses blessures qui parsemaient son torse. Son flanc était salement amoché, sa cicatrice s'était ouverte. Hux cru qu'il allait s'évanouir de terreur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le grand Kylo Ren dans un état aussi pitoyable. Il avait perdu une bataille. Pendant un instant, Hux se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Et si il était mort ? Il s'empressa de chasser cette pensée, trop lourde de conséquences pour lui. Après avoir enveloppé avec soin ses traumatismes corporels, il aida Kylo à se retourner pour s'occuper de son dos. Mais la douleur était tellement irrésistible qu'il gémit d'émotion. 

"Tu as des côtés brisées, ne bouge plus." chuchota-t-il en ajustant soigneusement les derniers bandages. 

Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, geignit une dernière fois. Les yeux fermés, il paraissait attendrit, moins dur envers lui-même. Hux écarta délicatement une mèche de cheveux sur le front de Kylo, il semblait encore plus tendre lorsqu'il dormait. Il était beau dans cet état naturel. Son corps lui était dévoilé dans les plus fines déchirures. Il passa son index tout le long de son torse meurtri et lui arracha un soufflement désagréable. Il se pencha alors vers lui, vers sa bouche charnue. Doucement, dans une lenteur exquise, il caressa du bout des lèvres celles de son partenaire endormi. La tentation était trop forte, il était comme attiré par lui. C'est dans cette douce torture, cette attente infinie, qu'il embrassa d'un doux baiser Kylo Ren. Hux resta un court instant, la bouche plaquée et apprécia cette sensation. Soudain, Kylo ouvrit les yeux, surpris de voir Hux aussi près de lui. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était véritablement en train de faire, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Il était comme perdu par cet échange. Après cet étonnant moment, il le repoussa d'un coup brusque avec son bras. 

"Que fais-tu ?" s'exclama-t-il.

Mais il fut incapable de répondre tant il était lui même choqué par son geste. Il s'excusa aussitôt, gêné par la situation et s’éclipsa. Durant toute la journée, Kylo Ren resta en convalescence. Quand Hux passait devant sa chambre, il entendait parfois ses plaintes, le calvaire qu'il endurait. Personne ne devait le voir ainsi, il était faible. Le Suprême Leader Snoke ne devra jamais apprendre cela, il en serait fini de lui sinon. 

"Réveille-toi" annonça la voix de Hux.

Kylo Ren émit un léger grognement pour manifester son éveil. Il tournait le dos au Général, une simple couverture recouvrait partiellement son corps. 

"Tu saignes encore, poursuivit-il en reprenant son rôle d'infirmier. Ton dos."

Il s'assit sur son lit et changea son bandage. Sa blessure était profonde, elle lui laissera une autre cicatrice. Paisiblement, il passa du bout des doigts sur les rebords de cette empreinte, Kylo maugréa et frissonna à cette délicate caresse. Il obligea Kylo à se mettre sur le ventre et se plaça derrière lui, légèrement à califourchon. De ses doigts de fées, il pétrissait, il palpait son dos athlétique et passait en revue chaque muscle jusqu'à son sacrum. Il gémit quand Hux toucha cette partie de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre ni lui demander d'arrêter. Le moindre effort l’évanoui. Il avait bien essayé de se redresser mais il s'était aussitôt pâmé alors il ne tenta rien. Le Général Hux le massait comme un Dieu, comme si il était né pour cela. Kylo ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain plaisir, ses mains glissaient parfaitement sur son corps. Tout à coup, Hux plongea la tête la première sur sa cicatrice et la caressa tendrement. Il souffla timidement dessus, s'amusa avec et délivra le gémissement le plus érotique qu'il n'eut jamais entendu. Kylo n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop bon pour y résister. Il finit par embrasser carrément sa blessure et s'étala à ses côtés, respirant fort. Il était épuisé, épuisé d'être autant occupé et s'endormit dès qu'il eut les yeux fermés.  
Dans la nuit, Kylo Ren eut la force d'observer Hux. Il avait la bouche entrouverte quand il dormait et les cheveux en bataille. Et il avait gardé son uniforme. Il le débarrassa de sa grande veste, lui dégrafa sa ceinture et termina par lui enlever sa blouse grise. Il sera plus à l'aise ainsi. Cependant, dans son sommeil, Hux tira sa couverture et s'enroula dedans. Kylo s'emmitoufla donc dans l'épaisse veste du Général. Elle sentait terriblement bon, le parfum de cet homme l'apaisait beaucoup trop rapidement. Il replongea dans un sommeil obscur, rempli de cauchemar. 

"Ren ! murmura Hux peu avant le matin, Ren !"

Il le secoua doucement, le réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était redressé d'un coup, ses bandages se retrouvaient recouverts de sang à nouveau.

"Tu as fait un cauchemar, ajouta-t-il en changeant ses bandages.  
-Je ne crois pas, répondit-il.  
-Tu appelais de l'aide, tu avais l'air de pleurer, poursuivit-il.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et je ne pleure pas ! répliqua-t-il, mécontent d'apprendre cela.  
-Débrouille toi alors ! renchérit Hux en étant prêt à partir.  
-Attends !"

Il se retourna, le regard dédaigneux, et Kylo lui lança sa veste mais il ne prit pas la peine de la ramasser et reprit sur un ton énervé :

"Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide ? Vraiment Ren ? Tu serais mort sans moi !" 

Il détala en claquant la porte, faisant trembler les murs. Kylo n'en revenait pas. Il l'accusait d'être impulsif mais s'était-il au moins regardé ? Il était pire que lui, ce n'était qu'un imbécile.  
Il n'avait rien avalé depuis hier et avait un faim de loup. Sans force, il se laissa mourir de faim, espérait le retour du Général mais pendant de longues heures, il resta seul. Il avait besoin de Hux, il n'était qu'un assisté sans lui. Dans le plus éprouvant des efforts, Kylo se hissa et en brandissant son bras, il fit venir à lui sa veste. Il s'affala dès qu'il l'attrapa, fourra son nez dans l'épais tissu et renifla comme une bête, comme si il était en manque. Sa précieuse odeur était toujours présente, son oreiller, sa couverture, ses draps, absolument tout était imprégné de cette délicieuse senteur.  
Dans cette sombre chambre, l'ombre du Général apparut enfin, un agréable arôme de nourriture. Il se releva faiblement, lorgnant le plateau garnit de mets. Il capta ensuite le regard de Hux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait trop faim, qu'il en avait besoin.

"Je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que toi Ren, tout cela n'est que pour toi, annonça-t-il.  
-Aide moi à manger, je ne peux pas me servir de mes bras, formula Kylo Ren.  
-À une condition, déclara Hux.  
-Laquelle ? renifla-t-il.  
-Remercie moi Ren."

C'était mal connaître Kylo Ren pour lui demander un tel effort. Il avait trop de fierté pour se rabaisser à cette politesse. Mais le regard insistant, il du s'y résoudre et son estomac se fit entendre.

"Je te remercie" lâcha-t-il finalement. 

Le Général Hux sourit et apporta chaque bouchée de nourriture à la bouche de Kylo. Ce-dernier lui demanda tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence et sa convalescence. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'être aussi courtois. Finalement, la soirée se déroula dans le calme. Hux débarrassa Kylo de quelques bandages qui ne servaient plus.

"J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, signala Kylo.  
-Tu veux que je t'aide pour te déplacer ? demanda le Général.  
-J'ai plus que besoin de ton aide pour ça. Je suis incapable de me nourrir seul alors me laver seul... soupira-t-il honteusement.  
-Oh... je reviens." 

Pendant de longues minutes, Kylo Ren se demandait ce qu'était allé faire Hux. Il se sentait poisseux, humilié d'agir ainsi. À son retour, le Général tenait dans ses mains une bassine d'eau chaude ainsi que plusieurs serviettes. Il le déshabilla entièrement, le couvrit d'une serviette en tournant la tête et en quelques secondes, Kylo perdit tous ses bandages. Hux plongea une petite serviette dans la bassine, l'épongea et l'appliqua délicatement sur son torse. C'était chaud et agréable sauf lorsqu'il la passait sur ces blessures. Il ne saignait plus et tenta de se détendre. Mais à la vue de toutes ces entailles et de toutes ces souffrances, Hux ne tint plus. Il laissa échapper une larme qu'il dissimula aussitôt à Kylo. Mais ses reniflements l'alerta, il ne pouvait plus se cacher. Il s'effondra dans ses bras, pleurant comme si il venait de naître.

"Tu aurais pu mourir, articula-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je ne veux pas te perdre Ren... Jamais..." murmura-t-il. 

Kylo Ren ne savait pas comment réagir, il tapota quelques fois l'épaule de Hux mais restait immobile la seconde d'après. Il le laissa sangloter contre lui en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras, maladroitement.

"C'est grâce à toi si je m'en suis sorti, chuchota Kylo.  
-Ne fais plus jamais ça, ne me fais plus jamais ça..."

Kylo Ren frotta le dos du Général, le calmait comme il pouvait. Quand ce-dernier releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux brillaient. Il mordait ses lèvres, retenant ses sanglots. Kylo maintint son menton entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder. Sa bouche tremblait et il ruisselait de larmes. Il colla presque son front contre le sien, leur respiration chaude se mêlant. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, le Général Hux fermait les yeux, pleurant toujours. Puis, dans un élan, une étincelle inespérée, Kylo Ren lui offrit un baiser. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, fermement. Il ne voulait pas lâcher leur étreinte. Il pressa de plus en plus fort ses lèvres contre celles humides du Général. Et aussi brutalement que cette envie lui était venue, il s'éloigna, essuyant sa bouche contre son bras. Hux était abasourdi, complètement dépassé par la situation. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres, toutes rosées. Il pouvait encore sentir celles de Kylo, elles étaient si fortes.


	3. Le Chevalier

"Kylo..." souffla-t-il. 

Celui-ci cacha son visage entre ses grandes mains, il soupira fort et ne voulait pas lui parler. 

"Kylo, réponds moi s'il te plaît, insista-t-il.  
-C'est assez embarrassant, répondit-il finalement.  
-Je ne comprends plus rien, tu me repousses et maintenant tu m'embrasses, bredouilla-t-il.  
-Je ne t'ai pas embrassé ! répliqua-t-il. Je..."

Mais il fut incapable de formuler ses pensées. Il se mentait à lui-même, il le savait.

"Je l'ai embrassé..." marmonna-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. 

Hux ne savait plus où se mettre dans sa propre chambre. Cet homme le toisa, seulement couvert d'une fine serviette. Il commençait à avoir affreusement chaud et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Dans une tentative désespérée, il essaya de rhabiller Kylo mais sous son regard brûlant, il feignit une urgence. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler en sa présence, il avait besoin d'extraire tout ce qu'il pensait depuis bien longtemps. Il était attiré comme un aimant.   
C'est en étant appelé par plusieurs officiers qu'il se laissa divertir par un bruit. C'était comme des pas, très lents, agrémentés par un étrange son d'agonie. Une alarme retentit dans son cœur. 

"Ren !" laissa-t-il échapper en courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait. 

Il le trouva au détour d'un couloir, un genou à terre et recouvert de sa veste. Il se dépêcha de le redresser, passa son bras par dessus ses épaules et le traina de force jusqu'à son lit.

"Je t'interdis de te lever ! gronda-t-il.  
-Change de ton tout de suite, menaça-t-il.  
-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui ne sais même pas écouter de simples conseils ! Tu n'es qu'un enfant ! beugla-t-il.  
-Ne me traite pas comme tel ! clama-t-il.   
-Je te déteste quand tu agis comme ça ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ça me fait mal, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu te mets tout le temps en danger, je ne veux que ta santé !" poursuivit-il en lui infligeant une claque. 

Kylo Ren fut choqué par ce geste. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de prendre une gifle. Par le Général Hux. Il eut la faible force de se relever, de lui paraître imposant. Hux savait qu'il venait de faire la pire erreur de toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir signé son arrêt de mort. Kylo l'attrapa par le col, lui assena un violent coup de poing, le propulsa dans les airs et l'abattit d'un coup au sol. Enfin, le Général put reprendre son souffle, tremblant face à ce monstre. 

"Frappe moi si ça te fait du bien, frappe moi si tu en as besoin, geignit-il.   
-Tu n'avais pas à me gifler ! rugit-il alors qu'il culpabilisait déjà.  
-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi !  
-Je ne suis plus un enfant, répliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme.  
-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je veux te protéger" répondit-il, blottit dans ses bras. 

Longtemps, il ne bougea pas. Il apprécia juste ce moment comme un cadeau. C'était lui qui se sentait protégé dans ses bras. Son imposant torse le réchauffait comme le plus majestueux des feux. Le soir même, Kylo regagna sa chambre, la sienne. Il n'avait plus besoin de son aide, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. En effet, cette nuit, il se sentit vide comme si il lui manquait une part de lui-même. Une présence n'était plus avec lui. Pourtant, il avait aimé cette présence. Ces moments partagés avec Hux lui avaient dévoilé certains secrets enfoui au plus profond de lui. Sa veste, il l'avait encore. Il ne voulait pas lui rendre maintenant. Il n'avait qu'à venir la chercher lui-même.   
De son côté, Hux ordonna la pose du vaisseau sur une planète reculée, déserte et simplement calme. Il sortit prendre l'air, il en avait besoin. Il faisait froid sur cette terre, la neige recouvrait toute sa surface. Un vent glacial lui chatouilla l'échine. Il alluma une cigarette dans cet hiver, décompressait. Il grelottait sans sa veste. Par derrière, elle lui tomba sur les épaules. Il remercia poliment Kylo Ren. Il avait remis tout son attirail, même son masque. Il paraissait concentré et avait la main sur son sabre laser. 

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Général Hux.  
-J'ai comme l'impression d'être observé, répondit-il.  
-Cette planète est pourtant déserte.  
-Non, je sens quelque chose de lourd. Un autre vaisseau" répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avança rapidement, suivant son instinct. Hux marchait quelques mètres derrière lui, fumant toujours. Après plusieurs collines, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Le Faucon Millénium était posé. 

"Te revoilà enfin, Ben Solo, clama une voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt.  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !" rugit-il en brandissant son sabre laser.

Luke Skywalker, seul cette fois, pensait décoller tranquillement après son séjour ici. Mais le destin lui apportait une nouvelle fois son neveu, plus fort que jamais. 

"Le devoir m'appelle, Ben, poursuivit-il sans prêter attention à la remarque de Kylo.  
-Tu ne t'enfuiras pas aussi facilement ! gronda-t-il en s'approchant à vive allure.  
-Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi, mon neveu, rappela-t-il. Tu es juste un enfant dans un masque."

Kylo Ren n'eut pas le temps de lui assener le moindre coup, le Faucon Millénium décolla et s'envola trop rapidement, vitesse lumière. Il explosa dans la neige, jeta son masque et le bombarda de son sabre laser. Il le détruisit, le réduisant en poussière. Au loin depuis tout ce temps, le Général accourut. 

"Calme toi Kylo, reprends-toi !" cria-t-il en le plaquant contre lui.

Il tenait fortement tout son visage entre ses mains, dégagea tous ses cheveux en arrière et le fixa, le menaça du regard. Il voyait en lui une férocité sur le point d'exploser. Il hurlait comme une bête, rugissait comme un lion et Hux le maintenait, agenouillés tous les deux. Ils étaient deux tâches brunes dans cet espace immaculé. Hux colla son front contre celui de Kylo.

"Respire Ren, respire je t'en prie. Ressaisis-toi, consola-t-il.  
-Je le hais, je le veux mort ! aboya-t-il.   
-Tu l'auras mort mais calme toi, Ren" continua-t-il sur le même ton. 

Ils finirent par rentrer sur le Finalizer, fatigués. 

"Ma chambre" indiqua Kylo Ren, le corps encore endommagé. 

Hux le déposa sur son lit, c'était la première fois qu'il accédait à ce lieu. Mais au moment de partir, Kylo Ren lui ordonna de rester. 

"Je n'ai peut-être pas la force de me déplacer tout seul mais je l'ai pour t'attirer contre moi, déclara-t-il en agissant.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ren ? s'alarma le Général Hux.  
-Je te veux juste près de moi, poursuivit-t-il en le forçant à s'asseoir entre ses cuisses, dos à lui.  
-Kylo..." murmura-t-il.

Kylo Ren enfonça son nez dans la chevelure rousse du Général, renifla le plus doux des parfums. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant de plus en plus fort contre son corps. Il frotta doucement ses mains contre son torse, respirant lourdement. 

"Kylo... reprit-il sur le même ton doucereux.   
-J'aime ta présence", lâcha-t-il en inspirant fortement.

Il fit tomber la veste de Hux au sol, par inadvertance sûrement. Il se laissait faire, troublé. Puis, il le débarrassa de sa ceinture pour ensuite lui ôter sa blouse plus facilement.

"Je veux sentir tout ton corps" grogna-t-il, la tête contre son dos.

Il caressa son torse de ses grandes mains, laissant le Général pantois. 

"Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu continues, émit Hux.  
-Laisse toi faire alors" répondit-il d'une voix pleine de mystère.

En un instant, le Général sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était comme paralysé mais ne souffrait pas. Kylo se tenait maintenant face à lui et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus pour le mettre à nu. Hux n'était pas gêné mais lorsque Kylo se déshabilla, le regard plongé dans le sien, il ne savait plus où regarder. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger la tête, il se sentait forcé à regarder son corps. Qu'il était parfait malgré ses imperfections. Un corps légendaire qu'il avait été le seul à voir, à toucher, à soigner. Kylo Ren se rapprocha alors, Force en main, et contrôla le corps du Général. Il l'obligea à se redresser et d'un coup de main, Hux ressentit une sensation agréable dans tout le bas de son ventre. Toute cette zone était prise de chaleur, de tremblements et durcit sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. 

"Que me fais-tu, Ren ?   
-Juste ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé en secret..." susurra-t-il.

Il frôla son torse, le caressa par la Force et arracha un faible gémissement du Général. Subitement, il le plaqua contre son lit, empoigna ses fesses et dégusta son antre du bout de sa terrible langue. Hux cru mourir au contact de cette muqueuse contre la sienne. Il s'empêcha de gémir mais l'habilité de Kylo Ren lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Il se laissa aller face à ce tourbillon qu'il instaurait en lui. Il ne se sentait plus lui-même, ne savait plus où il était. Sa langue explora chaque parcelle de son derrière, chaque recoin, il appuyait, il léchait, il tournait dans tous les sens sa langue en lui. Mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Hux ne s'attendait pas à en vouloir plus. 

"Kylo, c'est trop..., bafouilla-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas fini" annonça-t-il, les yeux pétillants et un sourire au coin.

Il le plaça à califourchon sur ses jambes et dans le plus lent des efforts, il le pénétra doucement, tendrement. Le Général se cambra, mordit ses lèvres et frissonna de tout son être. Un longue plainte s'échappa de sa gorge qu'il préféra dissimuler en reposant contre la nuque de Kylo Ren. Ce-dernier l'immobilisa autour de ses hanches, s'aventura de plus en plus dans son partenaire et se délecta de cet étroit passage. Il remua son bassin, d'abord calmement en attendant ses réactions. Celui-ci respirait tellement fort, toujours caché contre son tendre amant. Il haletait par moment, se laissant tenter par un doux grognement tandis que Kylo ne se retenait pas pour exprimer son plaisir fortement. Il gémissait très fort, c'était presque trop bon pour être vrai. Il ne tenait plus et en accélérant le rythme, il toucha le point le plus sensible de son compagnon. Il le sentit se cripser, griffant son dos lorsqu'il frappait contre cette zone. Dans une secousse de trop, Kylo se déversa rapidement en lui, jouissant sans retenu. Le Général Hux se sentit défaillir sous cette puissance indomptable. Ils restèrent un instant sans se mouvoir, l'un dans l'autre, les mains fourrées dans leurs cheveux et à s'embrasser sans pudeur. Enfin, ils s'affaissèrent, le souffle saccadé et s'assoupirent toute la nuit. 

"J'avais besoin d'une présence hier soir, déclara Kylo.  
-Juste d'une présence ? C'était bien plus qu'une présence, répondit-il, cigarette en bouche.  
-C'était peut-être autre chose, je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce sentiment.  
-J'éprouve des sentiments pour toi, Kylo, chuchota-t-il. Depuis longtemps.   
-Quels genres de sentiments ? demanda-t-il.  
-Tu le fais exprès d'être aussi idiot ? répliqua-t-il sous le regard sérieux de Kylo Ren.  
-Je veux savoir, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant, avant toi, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Je peux sentir des choses inhabituelles en moi alors je veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.  
-Tu m'attires et ça me semble réciproque, Ren.  
-Tu veux dire que je te désire ? interrogea-t-il.  
-Tu es très perspicace !" se moqua-t-il. 

Mais Kylo Ren paraissait totalement ahuri, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de répondre. Son corps avait ressenti des sensations uniques lorsqu'il était avec Hux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti en paix. 

"J'ai besoin de réfléchir seul, reprit Kylo Ren.  
-À ce soir alors. Enfin, je l'espère."

Qu'éprouvait-il au fond de lui ? Était-ce juste pour se défouler ou bien plus ? Cette histoire était tellement complexe, il ne savait même plus quoi penser. Pourtant, il en voulait encore plus, il ne voulait pas arrêter cela. C'était comme s'il était destiné à être avec cet homme. Ce n'était pas mal d'être ainsi, de brûler pour ce qu'il vivait. 

"Général !" l'appela-t-il alors qu'il était à l'autre bout de la base.

Celui-ci se retourna, le visage neutre même si une rougeur naquit sur ses joues. 

"Pas la peine de hurler, je t'entends très bien, Ren, répliqua-t-il une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.  
-Je te veux encore, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Maintenant...  
-Oh... Tu te laisses donc tenter par le diable ? confia-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Installe-toi et détends-toi, tu vas en avoir besoin.  
-C'est-à-dire ? questionna-t-il.  
-Ta foutue Force, elle m'a chamboulé. À mon tour de te faire découvrir mon monde et de foutre le bordel dans ton corps.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? dit-il en se déshabillant entièrement.  
-Juste une petite punition" ricana-t-il, corde en main, cravache dans l'autre.


	4. Douleur et plaisir ?

Kylo Ren déglutit, un frisson le parcourut. 

"Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, roucoula-t-il.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier, s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-C'est très plaisant, tu ne le regretteras pas, Kylo" termina le Général en lui liant les poignets.

Il poursuivit en reliant la corde à ses coudes, la passant ensuite autour de son cou et la fit redescendre jusque sur le haut de ses cuisses en n'oubliant pas ses pectoraux. Puis, il fit de même avec ses fesses. 

"Parfait, chuchota Hux en resserrant la longue corde.  
-J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être en cage, je n'aime pas vraiment ça...  
-Attend de voir la suite" supplia-t-il en caressant à l'aide de sa cravache sa nuque et son torse. 

Il donna un léger coup sur son bas ventre, à la limite de son sexe. Kylo haleta aussitôt, lança un regard ahuri à Hux. Il arborait un sourire sadique, absorbait ce plaisir. Il l'avait immobilisé à sa manière et ça lui réussissait assez bien. 

"Je veux essayer quelque chose" annonça Hux en sortant un nouvel instrument de son placard. 

Il l'examina un instant, semblait régler un petit mécanisme puis il s'approcha de son soumis. Délicatement, il positionna ces petites pinces de fer autour des tétons de Kylo et sans attendre, il les enclencha et elles se refermèrent dessus. Kylo mordit aussi fort dans ses joues, se retenant de grogner mais il ne tenait plus. Hux les retira aussitôt, voyant que ça lui faisait trop mal.

"Plus jamais ça ! lâcha-t-il en remuant ses mains même si il ne pouvait pas s'en servir.  
-Excuse moi, je voulais juste les essayer sur toi" répondit-il en embrassant ces pointes tendues vers lui.

Il les lécha, tournoyant amoureusement sa langue dessus. Il planta ses ongles dans son dos, le griffa de haut en bas jusqu'à lui arracher un long gémissement de plaisir. D'un œil lubrique, il descendit sa langue jusqu'à son nombril et s'arrêta juste avant cette partie du corps qui enflait beaucoup trop. 

"À quatre pattes" ordonna le Général en libérant les bras de Kylo. 

Il s'exécuta tandis que Hux en profita pour se déshabiller, jetant à terre ses derniers vêtements. 

"Ouvre la bouche maintenant. Plus grand, imposa-t-il en y insérant son index et son majeur. Lèche, mieux que ça ! commanda-t-il. Bien, très bien" poursuivit-il en titllant l'anus de son partenaire avec ses doigts humides. 

Il y inséra un premier doigt, très lentement et comme un doux supplice, Kylo émit une plainte exquise, encore plus forte quand il remua en lui. 

"Plus fort..., réclama-t-il, les joues enflammées.  
-Patience" murmura-t-il en introduisant son second doigt.

Il jouait, dansait de ses deux doigts et obtint les plus beaux soupirs de jouissance. Il n'avait clairement pas envie d'arrêter maintenant. Il allait lui faire goûter à un autre plaisir en le bâillonnant d'un harnais orné d'une simple balle sombre. Il tira sur ses cheveux pour le redresser, le faisant se cambrer davantage et il se laissa faire comme si il était sa marionnette. Le Général Hux portait bien son grade, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres et ça lui plaisait énormément. Par un autre tour de magie, il dégota un plug anal, lisse et banal mais très efficace. Il était quand même médium et près à l'usage. Il l'inséra progressivement dans cet antre sensible, (après l'avoir bien lubrifié !), toujours à l'écoute des plaintes de son amant. Enfin, il était placé comme si il était fait pour être dans sa chair. 

"Tends-toi plus vers moi, tes fesses, précisa-t-il en calculant la distance avec sa cravache.  
-Doucement" marmonna péniblement Kylo Ren à travers son bâillon lorsqu'il le vit brandir son outil.

D'un coup de poignet, sa cravache s'abattit sur son derrière en fendant l'air. Kylo ouvrit grands ses yeux, poussa un fort gémissement de surprise et ne cessa de répéter ses exclamations à chaque frappe. Il sentait tout remuer à l'intérieur de son corps, ça le brûlait d'excitation. Après un nombre incalculables de fessées hargneuses, Hux ne se retint plus longtemps et c'est en délogeant ce que renfermait l'anus de Kylo Ren qu'il échangea brutalement avec son sexe. Il lui dégrafa également son bâillon pour l'entendre jouir comme une bête, comme il l'avait déjà entendu. Hux appréciait tellement le moment qu'il en eut le souffle coupé, incapable d'aligner sa respiration. Il ne faisait qu'émettre des sons aigus, rempli de plaisir en secouant ses hanches de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que Kylo perdit l'équilibre et s'acheva soudainement sur le lit en entraînant Hux avec lui. 

"Tellement puissant... haleta-t-il en mordillant généreusement son épaule.  
-Incroyable, soupira Kylo, le sourire aux lèvres. Je te veux pour toujours.  
-Tu es sérieux ? demanda le Général en se redressant  
-Évidemment, sale con ! Ça a toujours été toi finalement qui me manquait, ronronna-t-il.  
-Je t'aime..." articula-t-il. 

Mais il n'eut pour réponse qu'un faible murmure qu'il ne comprit pas puis il accompagna Kylo dans ses ronflements. Dans cette nuit passionnelle, Kylo Ren ne fit aucun cauchemar. Il s'était blottit dans les bras du Général, rassuré par son corps et son amour pour lui. C'était comme si ses ténèbres s'étaient dissipés. Petit à petit, il lui raconta son enfance, son parcours, son séjour au Temple Jedi, simplement la vérité. 

"Ben Solo. Mais je ne veux plus de ce prénom et de ce nom. Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Ren. Tu es mon Kylo Ren à présent" assura-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front. 

Il l'enlaça, lui promit son amour.

"C'est vrai que tu m'agaces parfois mais je me suis attaché à toi, confessa Hux.  
-Pardonne moi de t'avoir fait du mal, s'excusa alors Kylo Ren, plein de remords. J'ai toujours été un idiot quand il s'agit de toi. Tu es sûrement ma plus grande faiblesse.  
-Je ferai tout pour te protéger" ajouta-t-il.


	5. Le Suprême Leader

Plus tard dans la journée, le Général Hux fut contraint d'explorer la planète, un appareil suspect avait été localisé. Mais ce qui semblait n'être qu'une routine de contrôle s'étala sur une durée infinie pour Kylo Ren. Des heures sans nouvelles, sans signal capté du Général. Il ne tenait plus, il devait aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement, une tempête éclata alors qu'il se débattait dans la nuit. Plus loin dans les montagnes, il aperçut une lumière provenant d'une grotte glaciale. Sans hésiter, il accourut mais lorsqu'un grondement se fit entendre, il eut à peine le temps d'éviter les premiers gravats qu'une avalanche venait de le bloquer dans la caverne. Par le biais d'un espace très maigre, les reflets de la lanterne lui parvenaient mais ce qu'il aperçut lui glaça le sang. Le Général Hux gisait à terre. Sans plus attendre, il voulut attraper son sabre laser mais il l'avait oublié. Il râla contre lui-même d'être aussi stupide. 

"Général !" cria-t-il sans aucune réponse.

Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre le mur de glace, faisant trembler toute la grotte, assomma de coups de poings et de coups de pieds la paroi en hurlant. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il donna de violentes frappes avec ses épaules mais rien ne se brisait. Il se concentra, laissa échapper la Force, fronça tellement fort ses sourcils qu'en une fraction de seconde quelques éclats furent propulsés. 

"Général ! hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois. Hux, réponds moi !" ajouta-t-il en fracturant de plus en plus la glace. 

Enfin, après de longues minutes à crier, de combat, la glace explosa en mille morceaux. Il se précipita sur le corps inerte du Général et le prit dans ses bras, le secoua jusqu'à ce que ses paupières s'ouvrent finalement.

"Kylo ? bafouilla-t-il.  
-Hux ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! trembla-t-il.  
-Où suis-je ?" demanda-t-il.

Cependant, Kylo Ren ne parvenait pas à lui répondre. Il était tellement choqué, il avait eu la peur de sa vie et voulait le garder blottit contre lui. Le Général écoutait le cœur de Kylo battre, il battait trop fort. 

"J'ai eu tellement peur, Hux. J'ai cru que tu étais... bredouilla-t-il.  
-Tout va bien Kylo. Je ne suis pas blessé, je me suis juste évanoui.   
-J'ai cru que c'était la fin alors que je ne t'ai pas tout dit, continua-t-il.  
-Respire Ren, je suis là."

Mais tout était confus en lui, il se sentait coupable. Et si il était mort, il n'aurait jamais su ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il s'en aurait voulu toute sa vie. 

"Hux, grelotta-t-il. Ne m'abandonne jamais.  
-Je te le promets, Kylo" déclara-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Sans le brusquer, le Général titilla la bouche de Kylo avec sa langue. Celui-ci plongea la sienne contre celle de Hux, ne se retenant plus. Il l'embrassa comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, peau contre peau. Ils échangèrent ce baiser dans un calme absolu, s'offrirent des mots d'amour, des promesses éternelles. 

"Nous sommes bloqués à cause de la tempête, annonça Hux. On va devoir attendre que ça se calme.  
-J'ai froid" dit-il prenant de force la veste du Général.

Il s’emmitoufla dedans comme s'il était dans un petit cocon de chaleur. 

"Repose toi, je te réveillerai quand on pourra partir" ajouta Hux en lui ouvrant grand ses bras pour qu'il puisse dormir contre lui.   
Il ne put refuser cette invitation tant il l’espérait. Hux était parfait pour se blottir, pour reprendre ses forces. Il rêvait lorsqu'il était aussi proche de lui, il se sentait revivre, puissant et aimer pour ce qu'il était. Enfin, il était comme bercé par cet homme qui lui avait tout donné, qui avait su l'écouter sans le juger. Dans une dernière tentative pour le regarder, il reposa pendant un long moment.   
Kylo Ren paraissait tellement apaisé, tellement divin quand il s'éveilla dans la plus belle des lumières, rousse. Un ange était au dessus de lui, il ne rêvait plus. Il était bel et bien amoureux du Général Hux. En réalisant cela, une simple larme coula le long de sa joue mais il souriait. 

"Kylo, arrête de me regarder avec cet air béat ! le secoua-t-il. J'ai trouvé une sortie, allez debout !" ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers un couloir clair.

Kylo Ren le suivit et effectivement, il y avait une sortie mais elle était très étroite. 

"Aide moi à monter, reprit Hux en imposant la courte échelle. Plus à droite" précisa-t-il lorsqu'il atteignit un coin à attraper.

Il se hissa et parvint à sortir lorsque Kylo poussa sur ses fesses. Il lui tendit alors sa main et de toutes ses forces, il le tira de la caverne à son tour. Ils tombèrent nez à nez dans la neige, Kylo au dessus de lui. Leurs regards émanaient une attirance, un charme qui les rapprocha tellement près qu'ils restèrent ainsi, trop fascinés l'un pour l'autre. Ses yeux, Kylo ne pourra jamais oublier ce regard. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Et sa voix, Hux tremblait, suffoquait lorsqu'il entendait sa voix grave. Jamais ils ne pourraient oublier leur rencontre, elle avait tout déterminée pour eux. Ils étaient deux êtres perdus l'un sans l'autre. Si l'amour avait un prénom, il serait aux noms du Général Hux et de Kylo Ren.

Des Stormtroopers apparurent au loin, les cherchant depuis des heures. Le Capitaine Phasma était également là, surprise de cette scène mais elle ne se mêlait jamais de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Tous, rassurés d'avoir retrouver leurs supérieurs, décidèrent de décoller, à la recherche de Luke Skywalker. Ils avaient réussi à placer un émetteur qui localisait le vaisseau et en moins d'un quart d'heure, ils avaient retrouver l'homme à abattre. Kylo Ren était près à se battre, il savait qu'il en était capable. Au beau milieu de la planète Crait, un homme se tenait seul, debout. Il attendait la mort, il attendant son neveu, sabre en main. Le grand Kylo Ren fit son entrée, grandiose. 

"Je vais tuer le dernier Jedi ! s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers lui.   
-Je ne serai pas le dernier Jedi, répondit-il en se préparant.  
-Je la détruirai ! répliqua-t-il en levant haut son sabre laser.

Luke contra facilement le coup, déséquilibra son adversaire et aussitôt, il abattit son sabre en direction de Kylo mais il l'esquiva. Durant leur combat, chacun se débattait avec la plus grande agilité. Dans leur regard, on pouvait discerner le bien et le mal, fusionnant.   
Mais de l'autre côté de la planète se déroulait une scène bien plus importante. Une horde de résistants s'étaient introduit sur le Finalizer, se battant contre le Premier Ordre. Une nouvelle armée de Jedi était née, un nouvel espoir pour la galaxie défendait le bien, représentait la lumière. C'est dans un ultime coup, une dernière respiration que la Résistance l'emporta, mettant fin au règne de Snoke. Rey, l'unique, avait gagné cette lutte acharnée.   
Kylo Ren sentit en lui un immense trou. Il la visualisait abattre son maître, il la voyait gagnante dans les ténèbres. Alors lui aussi décida de mettre de côté tout ce que signifiait cet homme en face de lui. Il se souvenait de sa tendre enfance, grimpant sur les genoux de son oncle, aimant son père et réclamant sa mère. Elle l'avait bordé tous les soirs, prenant soin de l'embrasser, de le cajoler lorsqu'il pleurait. Mais rien ne résonnait plus que de la haine à cet instant..

"Je suis le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren !" hurla-t-il en poignardant Luke Skywalker. 

Il l'avait fait, il avait rempli son devoir. Le maître Jedi était mort, il n'était plus que poussière. Mais le sien l'était aussi. Soudain, une femme sortit de la base, sans armes, sans peur. Des larmes coulèrent, son cœur pleurait. Il avait tué l'homme qu'elle aimait, il avait assassiné son frère mais pourtant, il restait son fils. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, sa mère était aussi précieuse que dans ses rêves. Consciemment, il abandonna son sabre laser et s'assit par terre. Mais sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, sans comprendre, des tirs s’enclenchèrent. Kylo se retourna vivement, tenta de stopper les laser. Il aperçut le Général Hux mais il ne parvenait pas à se faire obéir, la chute de Snoke avait provoqué un ras de marée au sein du Premier Ordre. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Kylo. Oui, il aurait du la tuer aussitôt mais il venait de perdre son oncle, il avait retrouvé sa mère. Rien n'aurait pu le convaincre de l'abattre. En une seconde, un laps de temps insignifiant, toute la galaxie se déchira lorsque la cible fut atteinte. 

"Non ! cria-t-il de tout son souffle.  
-Ben..." avait-elle chuchoté comme un ancien chant.

Il se jeta sur son corps, 

"Mère, non !" pleura-t-il en la tenant dans ses bras, en l'appelant comme un enfant le ferait.

Il était déjà trop tard, il était anéanti. C'était comme un poignard dans le cœur, il l'aimait. 

"Ren ! se fit entendre la voix du Général au loin, nous devons partir maintenant !  
-Laisse moi.   
-Les alliés de la Résistance vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, elle les a appelé, c'était un piège ! Partons." dit-il en s'approchant.

Évidemment, il savait qu'en disant cela, Kylo serait peut-être prêt à partir. Mais rien n'arrivait, il était définitivement en deuil pendant ces longues minutes. Il se battait contre lui-même, se déchira l'esprit. L'heure était venue de dire adieu à sa famille. Il se recroquevilla contre elle avant de se forcer à la quitter. Il marchait, contenait sa souffrance devant Hux. Même lorsqu'ils partirent, il se contrôla, prenant son rôle à cœur. 

"Suprême Leader, intervint Hux.  
-Général" renifla-t-il.

Mais il se sentit craquer, il se précipita loin de tous. Il hurlait contre lui-même, pleurait toute sa souffrance, toute sa tristesse, tout son mal-être. Il devait être plus fort que ça, il surmonterai sa peine. Il était bien plus que Kylo Ren à présent. Avec le masque de Dark Vador entre les mains, il se confiait sur ce qu'il avait ressenti, il avoua certaines faiblesses. Il se laissait aller, dévoilant ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui. Toutes les personnes à bord du vaisseau purent entendre ses hurlements de douleur, son âme se fracasser à chaque cri. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, à retrouver ses moyens. Tout à coup, son sauveur fit irruption, la mine triste. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, dos à dos. 

"Je suis le pire être de toute la galaxie !  
-C'est faux Ren, tu le sais.   
-Je ne mérite personne, je suis trop faible !  
-Tu es juste en colère mais tu connais cette émotion. Apprend une bonne fois pour toute à la contrôler.  
-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?  
-Parce que je t'aime Kylo" conclut-il.

Leur échange avait sonné comme une pièce de théâtre. Ses mots l'adoucirent, il était le seul à agir comme cela. Pendant des jours et des nuits, il agonisait et n'appelait que lui. Il semblait être la symphonie de son cœur. Il tentait de refaire surface, de combattre ses démons intérieurs, de bâtir une nouvelle carapace. Il luttait comme un diable lorsque ses pires cauchemars refirent surface. C'était sûrement le combat le plus marquant de toute sa vie et enfin, un matin, il se réveilla sans aucune larme de sang. Il s'était simplement éveillé comme si l'ouragan s'était envolé. Il n'avait plus mal et voulait vivre. Lumière tamisée, Hux cajola son homme, ivre de sentiments. C'est dans cette ambiance romantique qu'ils firent l'amour. Simplement l'amour comme des hommes qui s'aiment. Dans la plus grande émotion, ils s'offrirent leur plus bel orgasme. Il le touchait parfaitement là où il fallait, il l'aimait comme il savait le faire. Il n'y avait plus aucune hésitation entre eux, c'était l'évidence lorsqu'on les voyait. Plus de doute, plus de peur quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Qu'ils soient dans le chaos ou immortels, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, à s'aimer comme les étoiles scintillent, à se découvrir comme éclot une fleur à l'aube lorsque perle encore la rosée du matin. Dans un baisé passionné, ils se donnaient, se libéraient plus que jamais. Kylo Ren était fou amoureux de son Général, il se laissait emporter par ses sentiments. Ils avaient toute la journée pour s'aimer, toute la vie devant eux.  
Mais dans la nuit, l'alarme retentit, secoua tous les Stormtroopers. L'heure de se battre avait sonné, le dernier combat arrivait. La Résistance s'était infiltré, blaster et sabre laser en main. Le Général Hux ne perdit pas une minute de plus et se lança dans cette lutte interminable, suivit de très près par le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren. Ils se débattaient comme si ils étaient invincibles dans ce conflit, l'un ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aboyer, l'autre se concentrait, tirait de son arme avec excellence. Aussi rapide que le début de cette bataille, Rey imposait la victoire. Il était l'ombre de Kylo Ren, le Général Hux devait mourir. Elle s'élança comme une guerrière, criant en brandissant de ses deux mains son sabre laser et lorsque enfin, elle pourfendit son corps, Kylo Ren s'était senti pousser des ailes et s'interposa pour se sacrifier. Cet impact avait propulsé Rey à l'autre bout du combat, l'assommant. 

"Kylo !" hurla Hux.

Ses larmes l'aveuglèrent, il ne parvenait plus à le voir. Puis, la main de Kylo Ren vint les essuyer et se posa contre sa joue toute tremblante. Il savait que c'était la fin pour lui, il ne sentait déjà plus son corps. Il lui restait une faible force, un filament d'énergie pour lui dire ses derniers mots, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui avouer. Il soupira cette ultime parole comme un dernier cadeau, une trace de lui.

"Je t'aime Armitage Hux..." 

 

Des années s'étaient écoulées, le Premier Ordre réduit à néant. Mais dans une lointaine galaxie, un homme avait réussi à fuir et fumait sa cigarette, comme à son habitude. Le ronronnement de son chat caressa sa cheville alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, concentré sur ce qui lui restait de son passé. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier ces paroles, tous ces moments étaient gravés en lui. Il pris son chat dans ses bras, comme un réconfort et eut un sourire nostalgique en observant encore une fois le sabre laser de son défunt Kylo Ren.


End file.
